A Dream
by Loveforwolves143
Summary: Two best friends finally find their forever in each other in a hot, passionate moment.


I can remember how all of this started. A simple friendship. One that built from us being bestfriends to us dancing around our feelings. I couldn't take it anymore that day I had the nagging feeling to just kiss him, that he was my forever. Before I could even make the move to grab his face his hands cupped around my face and his lips smashed into mine. The kiss was breathtaking. Right then I knew my gut feeling was right and I wouldn't be able to live without this man in my life. The kiss grew more heated as my arms locked around his neck and his drifted down my body to my hips. His fingers hooked into my belt loops to pull me closer to him. His body laid in between my legs. I could feel him harden against me as our bodies pressed closer to one another's. His whiskers brushed against my face as we kissed. Our bodies moved with the others like they had a mind of their own. The kiss broke and we gasped for air as we looked into each others eyes. A smile light up both of our faces.

Before I could comprehend what happened, our lips were back together. His teeth nibbling on my lip softly. A moan escaped my mouth as I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed him now more than I ever have. I felt as his hands moved down until they were on the back of my knees. Fingers curled around my body as he lifted me up. My legs rapped around his legs in second. My fingers slowly scratched the nap of his neck. The vibrations of his moan vibrated my lips and sent a pleasuring chill down my spine. The night rapped around us, hiding us from others. My mind was going a mile a minute. In a second I went from being in his arms to being in the front seat of his car. I looked over to my side as he was quickly getting into the drivers side of the car. The door slammed shut quickly. He peeled out of the driveway and raced down the road to his house. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him the whole way there.

As the house came into view, the car was parked in seconds and shut off before I was yanked out of the car and rapped in his arms again in a matter of seconds. He carried me into the house as my body rapped around him like a monkey. My body bounced slightly as he took long strides to get into his room. The door was opened and closed again in a second before I was thorn onto the bed. My body jumped up and down slightly from the retraction of the foam on the bed. His body was back on top of mine and our lips were connected once again. Our bodies molded together like we were made for one another. I knew he has had sex before , being the fact he is older by five years, it wouldn't be a surprise. For me it was a little different. I have had sex but only with one person who also was a virgin as well. I have only had sex a handful of times but my whole body was telling me that this was right, he was the only one who could touch me and make me feel like my skin was on fire with passion.

Our hands glided over the other's body. His lips broke away from mine and slowly moved down my neck. My eyes closed as I took in the pleasure when his lips reached the one sweet spot between my shoulder and my neck. It ignited my body with tingles. My fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and slowly gathered it. In the next second it ended up somewhere in the room. I could feel his hardness rubbing against me as my legs rapped around his hips. A moan left both of our mouths as the friction both satisfied us slightly but yet not enough. His hand was pressed flatly on my stomach as is lowly crawled its way up my body. The fabric of the shirt bunched up right under my chest. I could feel the difference of temperature of the room as the shiver went through my body. He moved lower until his mouth was right on top of my pants. I could feel his soft lips and the light scratching of his whiskers as he slowly made a trail up by body. The fire inside me slowly grew with every touch of his skin against mine.

My shirt was soon off and met the same fate as his, landing somewhere in the room. The trail of kisses ended at the top of my breast before his mouth connected with mine once more. My nails lightly scratched his back as our bodied grinded against each other slowly. I could feel the warmth of his hand as it moved underneath my and unclipped my bra. The straps gave way from my shoulders as he brought his hand back around to remove it from my body. The cool air of the room meeting my breasts caused me to shiver and my nipples to slightly harden a little more than before. I could feel the heat radiating from his hand as his fingers genteelly moved over my breast. A moan left my mouth from the pleasuring feeling of his hands rubbing my sensitive skin. His mouth soon joined the assault on my chest. The tip of his tongue lightly peaked out from his lips and rubbed my nipple. A soft moan filled the room. His mouth opened and engulfed me as he licked and sucked on my chest. After a few minutes he switched sides and began the same treatment again. I felt as if the pooling in between my legs would never stop.

Minute later, his mouth released me with a small pop. My breathing was heavy. As was his. Our eyes met for a slight second. I could tell that his green eyes had become darker. I could see lust, love, and wanting swimming in his eyes, I felt like I was looking into his soul. The feeling of love took over my body. Before I even knew it, I felt the tightness of my pants around my hips give way. His lips placed lightly on my skin, just above my underwear line, as his hands moved the jeans down my legs and off of my body. Something inside me snapped in that very moment. I lifted myself up slightly, causing him to look up at me. Neither of us said a word as I moved to lay him on the bed. My eyes scanned lightly over his body, taking in every inch of him. I slowly crawled up until we were level once again. I pecked him on the lips a few times before his teeth captured my bottom one.

My one hands rapped around the back of his neck while the other one held me up slightly to keep me from falling. I lifted myself up on my knees slightly to make a space between us. The hands placed in his neck slowly moved down his chest and lightly onto the outside of his jeans. Pulling my head away slightly, I watched his reaction as I slowly moved my hand against his hardness. Putting pressure on him, a moan left his mouth and his hips jerked up into my hand. Even giving him pleasure made the pooling between my legs increase. His hips bucked with the movement of my as I continued to rub against him. The grunts filing the room got louder and I could hear a small whisper of the word 'fuck' under his breath every so often. A few minutes passed, I slowed down the movement of my hand until it was only covering his cladded erection.

"You are wearing to many clothes." I tell him, teasingly, as I nibble lightly on his ear.

"Mhmm... I'm sure you know how to fix that problem, don't you?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

I look to the side and bite my lip as to seem if I was thinking about it. A groan of frustration. The small laugh that left me only seemed to make him more frustrated. I moved my eyes to the top of his pants as my hands undid them. My fingers were hooked into his pant loops and I slowly started peeling them away from his skin. I slowly wiggled down his legs as I pulled off his pants to be at a better angle. His pants were left around his ankles as I moved back up to take of his underwear. Slowly, to tease him. The tips of my fingers went under the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down to join his pants. They both ended up om the floor seconds later. A little nervosa, I looked up at his cock. I moved my body slowly up his once more and looked at him as I took his length into my hand. I could feel him throbbing. Moving my hand slightly, I could feel him growing bigger by the second. I couldn't help myself as I bent my head down, still making eye contact with him, as my tongue laid flat and slowly moved up the underside of his length. It tasted a little salty but I continued my actions. Next, his tip was in my mouth as I slowly took him in. Inch by inch he filled my mouth. My mouth tightened around him as I moved my head upward. His heavy breathing could be heard through the room and was getting faster as my movements continued. His hips moved with me. I could tell he was close as his cock began to throb inn my mouth. As the last few minutes passed I felt a warm, salty, liquid fill my mouth. His tip was incased into my mouth as he came. Only pilling away when he was done, I moved up and swallowed down the liquid.

"You look so sexy. Of all the times I have ever imagined you doing this, it could not even compare to the real thing."

As the words left his mouth I slowly ended my assault on him. I took him back in one of my hands before crawling back up his body. Our lips met once again is a long, heated, kiss. The vibrations of his moans could be felt against my mouth. Not even breaking the kiss, he had me flipped over into the mattress as he hovered over me once more . Our faces were only an inch away from the other.

"Hi." I sighed out, lightly.

"Hello" He chuckled. A light smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but give one back.

His hands found their way around my body once more. Shivers ran all over my body and goosebumps Our eyes were locked as his hand moved further down my body. I could feel his ruffed skinned fingertips against my bundle of nerves. My head flew back into the pillows as pleasure overtook my body. My hips bucked up into his hand as moans left my mouth. The wetness between my legs caused his fingers to slip as he continued to explore my body. A finger slowly slipped inside of me. The friction his finger caused made the muscles inside me to tighten.

"You feel so good. God I never want to forget this feeling. I want you all to myself."

"I'm yours."

Our lips crashed together and I felt another finger entering me. He was ignited a flame inside me I didn't even know was there. Pleasure overtook everything inside me as his fingers moved in and out. He slowly began to pick up speed before his fingers slowed indsie me. They stopped and he slowly started flicking his fingers in a ' come here' motion. I couldn't hold back the moans that left my mouth as he rubbed a place that had never been touched before.

"Oh... Oh god." I screamed in pleasure.

"It feel good baby?"

"Yes.. yes.. yes."

"Am I the only one who has given you this pleasure?"

A small whimper left my mouth as I nodded my head. A smile grew on his face. I watched as he moved down my body and his mouth was sucking on my clit. My hips bucked into his mouth. His hands rapped around my legs to keep me in place as his tongue and fingers worked my body. I could feel the clenching in my stomach. . Before I could think to much into this, I relaxed myself and took in all of the pleasure that he was giving me. I screamed out in pleasure as my body shook with pleasure that I have never felt before. My breathing became so hard as I waited for my body to come down from its knew found high. My first ever orgasm given to me by a man that I have loved in secret for so many months. His mouth and fingers still moved softly against my now sensitive skin.

I slowly opened my eyes after what felt like hours. It took all of the energy I had left for me to lift myself up onto my elbows to look down at him. His fingers slowly moved out of my now soaked walls as his face slowly moved away from between my legs. In just those short seconds our eyes met and I couldn't help but be lost in them. His now hazel eyes where dilated and green began to fill his eyes. I felt in that moment that we were looking into the others soul. I knew all of his demeans and he knew all of mine. I could feel a warm tightening in my chest when all I wanted to do was to be his for the rest of my life. He was it for me. Just in seconds our lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. His body soon covered mine and I couldn't help but love the feeling of his weight on me.

Our kiss ended minutes later. We looked at each other once more before he looked down between us and took his length in his hand, I watched his face as he slowly moved his tip up and down my slit. I watched as he moved it over my slit and slowly began to add pressure, pushing an inch inside of me. He moved his hand back to above my shoulder as he began to move his hips. I moaned with each thrust. Every time he pulled out he thrusted back in another inch before his length was fully inside of me. My walls were tingling as he laid on top of me. I caught his lip in between by teeth as he began to start his rhythm. My arms slid around his neck to keep him close as our bodies seem to move together as one. I could not help but think that we were made for each other. Our bodies moves perfectly together as our mouths caught each others moans. His speed picked up ever so slowly but it just made everything seem so much more pleasuring. I could feel his mouth slowly leaving mine as both of our eyes opened and I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth as his eyes gazed down an me with nothing but love, adoration, and lust. My breath slightly caught in my throat and I could feel a light warm feeling flow all over my body.

"I love you"

The words fell out of his mouth with so much love. In a way it sounded so natural, like he said it to me everyday for years.

"I love you too. God, I have always loved you."

As the words left my mouth I watched as the love and happiness flowed over his face. That's smile that I missed so much. He bent down and our lips locked together once more. This kiss in a way felt so much different form the ones that we shared in the short amount of time that we have really been together. It already felt like eternity. In that moment I knew I could never let him go again. In a moment of spontaneous action I ended up pushing him into the bed and climbing on top of him. In seconds I was on top of him and brought our bodies back together. I moaned at the feeling of him filling me again,even just seconds without him was too long. His hands firmly grabbed the sided of my hips as I began rocking my hips back and forth. The feeling of just having him fully inside of me and hitting every nerve inside my body just made me want to lose myself. The pleasure building up inside me wasn't enough. As I moved my hips in a rocking motion, I moved my finger between us and slowly started rubbing my bundle of nerves.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen baby." He grunted as he watched me as I continued to rub faster.

I could feel the pleasure build as his words brought more pleasuring shivers down my body. I could slowly feel my walls starts to tighten and the moans that left my mouth became louder. I felt like I didn't have any more energy left in me but I wanted to cum on him so badly. I wanted him to have my first orgasm. I could barley keep my body up anymore at that moment and I let my hands go on either side of his head as I continued moving my hips faster. In that second he took a better grip on my hips and started thrusting upward into me.

"Oh God... Oh... Oh.. right there..." I moaned out in a cry of pleasure.

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Cum baby. Just let go."

Just in that moment I let myself relax and take in more of the pleasure he was giving me as his hardness hit every right angle to bring me to the edge. In one last thrust my whole body shook with pleasure as my arms gave out from under me. I screamed as I felt him throbbing in me as my first orgasm took over my body. The feeling of him inside me just made me want to make him cum all over again to just feel the pleasure of feeling him pulse inside me. I am never going to going to forget this feeling. I lifted my head up slightly with the strength I had left as we both rode out the rest of our highs together. Our lips lightly pecked against each other's as we slowly began to wind down. I did not want to lose the feeling of staying whole for once. He began to move slightly as our bodies calmed down.

"Don't move. Please?"

"Does it hurt?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"No. I just don't want to be apart."

"Mhmm. me either."

"Can we just stay like this?"

"Anything for you, love."

His words warmed my chest as I slightly began to slip into the most peaceful sleep that I have had in years. I could not let him go, not with the fact of now knowing that I wanted to be his forever. I finally felt home.


End file.
